


Hunger For You

by tourdefierce



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Fluff, Lactation Kink, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourdefierce/pseuds/tourdefierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about boys who love each other, who also love their dicks and what <i>comes</i> out of them. (I wanted to say ‘lovejuice’ but I refrained. Aren’t you glad?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger For You

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the warnings. Both MPREG and enemas are fantasized/spoken about in this fic. The comeplay is EXTREME.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely marguerite-26 and leashy_bebes. The best in the world, obvi.
> 
> Originally posted on LJ: October 17th, 2011.

"Fancy a shopping trip?"

Gwaine hummed over the phone. "If I have to go into TopShop one more time, I will seriously kill someone. I can't ever find anything that fits in that stupid store. I am a Man, Merlin. I'm a Man."

"Nah," Merlin replied with a chuckle. "I need a new mini-fridge."

This got him a grumbly roll of laughter across the line. "You kinky shit."

"Oi! It's not just used for nefarious purposes, Gwaine."

"You, my main man, are a bloody liar. The only things you keep in there have to do with your cock in one way or another."

Merlin considered, looking up a catalog online, before he let himself smile.

"Shut it," he settled on but Gwaine just snorted in response.

"I can't believe you're with Arthur! You're a wealth of kink, mate, _a wealth_ and you're stuck shagging that prude of a missionary prick. Seriously, you can tell me, does he like it underneath the covers with the lights off? Does he cry afterwards and want to talk about his feelings?"

Merlin almost wanted to reply in truth. _Yeah, sometimes he does cry..._

He wanted to open his mouth and stop Gwaine's heart with the sheer _greedy-kink_ Arthur contained, but he didn't. Not because he didn't want to, cause he really was tired of hearing it from Gwaine, but because he remembered Arthur's words: _Just us. This is just for us. For me._

"Fuck off. Do you want to come along, or what?"

"Yeah. Meet you in twenty."

Merlin rung off and closed the windows on his browser, shaking his head.

Gwaine really didn't have any idea.

<3<3<3

You'd be surprised how hard it is to find out information on semen storage.

See, it had started out _innocently_ enough but more like your every-day, run-of-the-mill comeplay—just the sharp gasp of Arthur's open mouth as he jerked away and let Merlin come against his skin. When Merlin realized that Arthur had also come inside his trousers, with only the rough slide of his pants to aid him, they both decided that research was needed.

And it built from there.

It wasn't something that had taken over their lives, or even their sex lives. It wasn't something Arthur _needed_ to get off or that he demanded. It wasn’t necessarily about _the act_ itself.

No. See, the best part of it was: when Arthur wanted it, he wanted it from Merlin and no one else.

That. That was why it was the way it was.

<3<3<3

Arthur had left on a business trip three days prior.

Merlin had been making him a cheese toastie for breakfast, as they were all out of jam, when Arthur had walked in smelling like aftershave and the clean, masculine smell that always made Merlin want to peel Arthur out of his perfectly pressed suits and dirty him up, before licking all the sweat and come and filthy moans right off his skin after.

Early mornings made his thoughts wander.

"The mini-fridge has broken," Arthur had said, pressing a kiss to Merlin's neck and squeezing a hand at his hip.

"Hmm," Merlin hummed. "Has it?"

"Yeah, all my jars have gone off."

 _My jars... Arthur's jars._

The moan it startled out of him had been sleepy and uncoordinated but it had made Arthur laugh, curling around Merlin's pillow-creased face and settled low in his belly.

"Pick up a new fridge," Arthur had said, words light and casual as his lips and teeth dragged over Merlin's buzzing skin. "And fill it up, won't you?"

Merlin had wrinkled his suit when they said goodbye, tongues curling around each other and promptly chasing away any sleepiness Merlin had. His cock strained against his trousers as arousal worked in some sort of twisted feedback loop through Arthur and testing them both—begging to be denied, only to beg some more.

<3<3<3

Sometimes, it was harder than it seemed.

The mason jars were small, not like the large canning jars Merlin's mother used to boil for the green beans but more like the ones made for jelly. They were small and cool to the touch when Merlin bought them at the large grocer. Sometimes, Ellen, sweet geriatric Ellen, would be at the till and she would smile, ringing him up and asking him if he was canning anything delicious.

He blushed every time but always answered with an affirmative.

They came in sets of six and they looked daunting when Merlin unwrapped them to set them on the bedside table.

He didn't sterilize them all at once, but made it part of his routine: get up in the morning and make a cup of tea, boil the small jar, set it to cool and when all that was left of the tea were the tiny leaves at the bottom, Merlin would get up and take the cooled jar back into the bedroom with him to jerk off into.

It was always difficult to get started. Merlin's thoughts would always be racing, almost too aroused to do anything but pant, flesh hot and sensitive. But soon, he'd start to think about how ridiculous it was—how him and Arthur had a mini-fridge that sat in the closet to keep Merlin's semen from going off; how they bottled it like most people would bottle come to get pregnant at a fancy doctor's office.

That thought, without a doubt, gave him pause and allowed him to wrap his fist around his cock.

His mind wandered, thinking about how it would be if they were trying to get pregnant—if Arthur's body had a cycle where it wanted to gobble up Merlin's come inside of it and then make a child out of it. How beautiful it would be if Merlin could take the jars of come and warm them, only to feed them into Arthur's clenching hole and after he was done, after Arthur was dripping and full up with Merlin's hot come, Merlin could slide easily in and fill him up with one more batch.

Without a doubt, just the idea of Arthur swelling with Merlin's come—rolling with the heat of shame and urgency, of wanting to be filled up not only with Merlin's sticky come but also with his babe—it always had Merlin arching into the jar, pressing his cockhead to the side as he spilled and spilled. Always, _always_ , it feels like he could come forever—like his cock would jerk and jerk and jerk, until the heated splash of come would run over and coat the tops of his fists.

If Arthur had been there, if Arthur had been watching as he had wont to do, Arthur would have sucked his fingers clean because Arthur would have already been on his knees to catch the overflow.

Because ever drop tasted just as good as the last.

Merlin milked his cock, making sure he got everything he could into the jar before he cleaned up. He made sure the jar was clean of any sticky residue before he capped it and tucked it, safe and sound, into the brand new fridge inside the closet.

It would be safe there waiting for Arthur's return.

<3<3<3

They eat take away when Arthur gets back. It's later than it should be because Arthur's train was delayed for three hours at the station, so he's grumpy and being a prick but he's home and that's what ultimately matters.

Merlin pokes him in the hand when Arthur tries to take the last dumpling without asking.

"What the—"

"Hey, you're home now and you're being sort of a giant knob," Merlin says in reply, but stops stabbing Arthur in the hand. "I'm really happy to see your stupid face, so don't ruin it with your shit personality."

It takes a moment, Arthur's face screwed up in his patented Pendragon Bitch Face, but he nudges himself into a smile without knowing it. Merlin watches as he scoops up the dumpling and eats it all in one go, bursting out of his mouth and Merlin couldn't help himself even if he tried.

Arthur's mouth tastes mostly like soy-sauce and tap water, which it just another reason for Arthur to be pissy instead of grateful because Arthur hates drinking still water... let alone from a janky-ass tap on the train.

"I'm sorry your trip was shit," Merlin mumbles, pulling away from Arthur's tongue to kiss the sides of his sweet mouth. "But you're here now, yeah? So, please just be here now."

Arthur relaxes, which is as much of an apology as Merlin is going to get, and so with a nod, he goes back to devouring the rest of his noodles. The next time Arthur opens his mouth to complain about something from the trip, his tone is lighter and his humor has returned enough for Merlin to take the piss without getting his head bitten off.

Predictably, Arthur flees the scene of the take-away massacre with an excuse of needing a slash and Merlin spends the next fifteen minutes digging for plastic boxes and lids because, _fuck_ , how did they always get separated? It was like they just bought left-over containers the other day and now none of them had matching lids.

"This is ridiculous," Merlin says when he's done but then Arthur's pressing up into him from behind and nuzzling his neck.

"Hello, you," Merlin stutters out, because yeah, there was definitely going to be sex tonight because a day is a long time for them, let a lone a string of them, but he thought lazy handjobs would be the tone of the night, with Arthur's travels setting the score.

"You refilled my jars for me."

Merlin can't help but smile, even though it feels nervous and small on his face. "I'm surprised you didn't check when you got back."

Arthur just presses close, sucking a spot on Merlin's neck that prickles white-hot and makes him buck under Arthur's restricting touch. He can feel Arthur's slightly stuttered breath, the way that just the thought makes Arthur ready for Merlin... for everything that he can give him. He closes his eyes and thinks about how Arthur went back there and saw them all lined up, preserved and waiting. He thinks about how maybe Arthur moaned and grabbed his cock through his trousers, or maybe he just wetted his lips—suddenly _so very thirsty_.

Merlin squirms just a bit and clears his throat.

"Did you want..."

Arthur moans, his hips pressing into Merlin's back. "Fuck yes. I've been thinking about it," he mumbles, one hand reaching down to curl around Merlin's quickly rising cock. "Been thinking about drinking straight from your cock, letting you fill me up and then go looking for more while we waited for you to get hard again..."

They both moan now and Merlin spins around to take Arthur's mouth with a bruising kiss. This is how he loves Arthur the most, shameless with his desires and not afraid to take exactly what he wants. There is something so posh and stupid about this part of Arthur, that Merlin used to hate, but not now—not when Arthur's pushes his selfishness into this corner of their lives and dresses it up in such enticing clothing.

Merlin kisses and grinds into him until they're both whining high in their throats and Arthur is biting down on Merlin's tongue.

"Go get it, yeah?"

Merlin pops off the skin of Arthur's neck in a haze. Arthur arches an eyebrow. "Don't act like you don't want to, either."

They share a smile at that, at Arthur's unspoken pleading, and Merlin disappears down the hall, shedding clothes as he goes. He grabs the first jar he can get his hands on. There are three others there, carefully marked with the date Merlin spilled his seed inside of them, and Merlin's terribly tempted to take more than one. He remembers the timbre of Arthur's voice and just how long they've been without each other—he takes just the one and turns around, practically sprinting back to the kitchen.

There will be time, later, to spread Arthur out and soak the sheets—fuck, all the way down to the mattress—but now, now—

He finds Arthur arse-naked and sitting on the counter with his legs splayed, like a bitch in heat, cupping his balls and rubbing at his cock. He doesn't look small or vulnerable, Arthur never does, but there is something so desperate in the economical movements of his hands, like he's waiting for Merlin because only _Merlin_ has the power to really take him there. As if Merlin solely possesses what Arthur truly desires.

"Fuck, Arthur."

"Get over here," Arthur spits out and Merlin's there, stumbling over himself, one hand going to open the jar and empty it into the saucepan waiting on the counter, while the other wraps around Arthur's neck to pull him down for another hungry kiss.

It takes a few false starts, trying not to burn any of their special bits on the hob, but they manage to start the heat without untangling themselves.

Arthur's hands shake when they settle on Merlin's shoulders, as Merlin physically pulls them away from his cock and balls. It sends a thrill down Merlin's body, knowing that Arthur is _starving_ for this and Merlin's going to deliver him.

He lets Arthur suck on his tongue like it's a teat, like he's just a babe waiting for his mother's milk. The thought has him pressing up until his cock is trapped against the counter in the most uncomfortable way to soothe the need to come right the fuck now.

Merlin can feel the subtle warmth of the hob by his forearm and so, carefully, he pops off Arthur's mouth and redirects the swollen mouth to his nipple. Arthur snorts, grinning smugly around Merlin's nipple, because Merlin feels his own moan pull forcefully from him.

Arthur still looks like Arthur, smug and infuriating, incandescently gorgeous and ready to be filled up.

"You like this," Arthur growls out, dragging his teeth across Merlin's chest to suck at his other nipple. "Like it when I suck at your tits _like a girl_."

Merlin threads his fingers through Arthur's hair, even his golden hair is arrogant, and tugs him down to fit his mouth soundly over Merlin's neglected nipple.

"Yeah, I do," he replies, tugging. "But you like it just as much, sucking at me like you're going to get some come from my tits—because you're fucking starving for it, looking for it in all the wrong places."

Arthur's eyes literally roll back inside his head.

"Fuck, Arthur. Fuck," Merlin stutters out, keeping one hand holding Arthur's lips to his breast as he suckles harder, like he's actually searching for the salty taste of Merlin's come. His other wanders to dip inside the saucepan, checking to see that the thickening white liquid isn't too hot, before he switches the hob off, reaching behind Arthur and grabs something that should remind him of Christmas dinners and his mother.

"I bought this," he says, drawing the meat baster out of the cup that holds all the other spoons, spatulas and whisks. He drags it along Arthur's back, trailing it up and over the bent curve of his spine and it's exposed notches. "We don't have to, but I just—all I could think about, when I was wanking for you into those jars, all I could think about was fucking this up into you and filling you up with my come. God, Arthur, I want to so badly. I just want to fill you up and then fuck you full of my come, like you could get pregnant from it—like—"

Merlin's cut off by Arthur's sob, his mouth gasping and twisting, while his eyes are wet.

"Is that what you want, too?"

" _Merlin_."

It's not the most comfortable position in the world, but Merlin's too blind-crazy with desire to give a single fuck. He pushes Arthur back until he's leaning the full width of the counter, shoulders pressed against the rise in the tile that levels onto the breakfast bar. With a little bit of cheeky squeaking, that will surely make Merlin laugh later, he hauls Arthur's firm arse to the lip of the counter and pushes one of his delicious legs up. With all the athleticism that makes Merlin want to drop to his knees and worship Arthur's body, Arthur holds the knee to his chest and lets the other one splay out, opening his body so deliciously that Merlin trembles.

On anyone else, it would look defenseless and weak, but on Arthur, fuck, it looks like he's ready for Merlin to do his bidding—as if he was born to be served without question and he holds no reservations in his desires, as they are his right by birth or something absurd like that. Arthur, the royal Hedonist.

"Get on with it," Arthur moans, his face tipping backward for just a moment. The line drawn from his flushed chin down to the leaking tip of his cock and swollen balls leaves Merlin no choice but to obey.

The meat baster is the smallest one Merlin could find. In the research he's done, blushing and hard beneath the computer desk, they had cautioned against larger ones because if you weren't careful, an enema reaction could occur with too much semen in the channel. Surprisingly, Merlin wasn't disgusted by this, the idea of Arthur's body being so full that he had to empty himself out in order to take more... But that exploration was for another time.

He holds it up so that Arthur can see it, waiting for the small tilt of his jaw in agreement. When Merlin reaches for the lube, however, Arthur free hand stops him with a brutal grip on his wrist.

"Just you," he says lowly, voice already a little gone. "Just you, no matter how tight I am."

It would take a bigger man than Merlin not to whimper in the face of that.

The sound of the baster squelching and sucking up the come is strikingly clear with the soundtrack of their labored breathing. Arthur's head lolls back, his free hand going to clutch at the lip of the breakfast bar behind him. But Merlin can still see his eyes, lids lowered in arousal, as he watches Merlin flex the baster to shoot out the load of come he has suctioned up.

"God, Arthur," Merlin mutters, sucking up the come once more and making sure that it's as full as it can be. He moves it, dripping thick-white pearls of come off the tip, until it makes contact with Arthur's chest. "You're jealous of it, aren't you? So greedy for it, you're actually jealous of the way it sucks it up and holds it there. Just like you want, doesn’t it?"

Arthur's gaze is fierce and the set of his mouth wars with humiliation and naked desire.

Merlin drags it down, without releasing the bulb, until he's tracing Arthur's balls with it and nudging it lightly against his furled hole. Merlin hasn't prepped him, there hasn't been anything in Arthur's arse in a week and now all that's going to be there is the pumping slide of Merlin's come and then his cock.

Merlin takes a gulping breath, his head so dizzy with the weight of his arousal.

"Put it inside of me, Merlin. Fucking do it."

Merlin doesn't look away the entire time he's sliding the baster inside of Arthur's hole. It's shorter than any dildo and as thin as a prostate massager, but there isn't any lube and Arthur's body clings to the outside of it with needy spasms.

Arthur's making these little breathy 'uh' noises but his eyes are fierce as Merlin pushes without pause until the edge of the black bulb is being clenched by the rim of Arthur's arse.

Merlin looks for guidance because yeah, he likes this. He is in love with Arthur, with everything he is and everything he wants, but Merlin never wants to be unsure. He never wants to think that they are—the us between them— in jeopardy. So he waits, tonguing his lips and stroking Arthur's trembling thigh.

"That must ache," he says, softly, "from holding it up. I'm sorry."

Arthur's smile is sharp, like his hunger is so palpable that he's willing to bite whatever he wants out of Merlin's skin—out of his lips or his nipples or his cock—and his words are just as defined.

"Fill me up, Merlin."

He squeezes the bulb slowly, watching as Arthur sighs in such utter contentment, like this is all he wants. When it's depressed all the way, Merlin pulls it out and it slides much easier this time. Arthur's stomach clenches and he keens slightly, eyes still hungry.

Merlin nods to the hob and then back to Arthur's clenching arse. There is more than enough for one more trip and god, he aches for it. Merlin licks his lips, knobbly knees _shaking_ from desire.

"Can I—"

"Merlin, I swear to god—"

There's more left in the pan after he takes another full baster, but Merlin focuses back to Arthur. This time, when he presses the baster inside of Arthur's body, it makes a noise so filthy delicious that Merlin sinks down to watch it closely.

Arthur's body opens readily, a little dribble of Merlin's come easing out with it as the baster quickly stuffs it back in with a thick, wet sound. Merlin stutters out a moan into Arthur's thigh, biting down and then licking at the abused skin.

"That's, _oh fuck_ , Merlin," Arthur's cursing out, voice strained as his body jerks at the second load of come being emptied inside of his body.

"How does it feel?"

Arthur hums, moaning as he twists restlessly on the counter, his hole clenching down around the too small intrusion of the baster.

"Warm, full—like you're making sure—"

"God, I am, Arthur," Merlin babbles, fucking the baster in and out of Arthur. "I want you never to be empty. I want to fill you up until you’re bursting and then—fuck, I never want you to be hungry. Just safe and full of me. God, if I could, if I could fuck you until you took it all, until your body just gave up and let me fuck a baby inside of your greedy hole, I would."

Arthur keens, "I want that, me too, Merlin."

Merlin's up before he can even process what he's saying. The baster is disregarded in favor of Merlin working his cock into Arthur's barely prepped hole. The slide of the thick come inside of Arthur almost feels like Merlin's wearing a condom. The walls of Arthur's body are so thoroughly coated that it doesn't ease the slide but makes it only slightly more difficult. It doesn't seem to matter though, because Arthur's thrashing, working himself down on Merlin's cock and making these _fucking sounds_ , like he's still starving and Merlin's feeding him from the very core of his body.

"More," Arthur gasps out, hand going to brace himself as Merlin sinks in with a drenched sound. "More, Merlin—fuckin' yeah."

With the first snap of Merlin's hips, he wildly empties the rest of the saucepan on Arthur's chest with a flick of his wrist and watches Arthur writhe.

"God yes, what the fuck, yes," Arthur babbles, voice strong and needy and Merlin loses any sense of decorum or tact. His hips are pistoning, completely without control, fucking into Arthur at a speed too fast for Arthur's hole—he knows—but it's so _slick and sticky_ with his seed that he moves in a haze. Arthur's crying out, pushing back and arching so prettily that Merlin can't complain. He can think only of fucking into Arthur, fucking him full of the come already inside of him and then spilling another bucketload—up inside of him until he's so swollen with seed, he'll be crying.

"I'm going to fuck you so full you can taste it," Merlin spits out, dragging his hand through the come slicking down Arthur's chest and shoving three fingers inside of Arthur's open mouth. "Suck it up, Arthur. I know you—fuckfuckin'hell—you're so hungry for it. You thirsty whore, want my come, gobbling it up like a needy cunt—just like your hole, so—"

Arthur cries out around his fingers but dammit, he _sucks_ , his cheeks hollowing out as he chokes on Merlin's fingers, on the ram-rod stretch and stuffing he's getting from Merlin's cock—his nipples and belly coated with the sticky evidence of Merlin's seed.

"Arthur, holy-fuck, Arthur—" but then Merlin's orgasm hits him like a lorry, slamming into his hips and sending his cock into Arthur frantically. He knows he's babbling, pressing his hand into Arthur's belly until he _can feel his cock pumping Arthur full of come_ , while Arthur chokes on his fingers and bathes in Merlin's come. It's like Arthur's sucking it all up from Merlin's cock, filling himself up from Merlin's hot seed.

It only takes the pressure of Merlin's palm, the too-good pressure of Merlin's hand and the saturated fullness of Merlin come inside of him to have Arthur coming underneath Merlin in a few seconds time. Through the haze of Merlin's orgasm, he can see it happening, just as the back of his hand grazes Arthur's cock; the way Arthur's hand goes white, his throat constricting around Merlin's fingers and his eyes leaking as his cock practically explodes his own share of come onto his already coated chest. His cock jerks, like it's in pain and his body spasms _everywhere_.

"Arthur, you're so beautiful, Arthur," Merlin can't stop speaking, just as he can't stop the hitching of his hips or the way he moans and curses as they both shudder down from their climaxes.

It's still in the air around them, just the gulping breaths of both of them as Merlin practically bends them both in half to get at Arthur's mouth. The kiss is awkward, mostly just spit to be perfectly honest, but Merlin can't stop himself. He gorges himself on Arthur's mouth, the taste of his come there too.

They break apart, slumped against each other and panting.

"So, I can literally feel you leaking out of my arse," Arthur says, breathless and amused.

"Right?" Merlin swirls his hips until more come drizzles out and they both hiss brokenly, far too sensitive. "It's fucking awesome."

Arthur laughs, so free and perfect. "You know, it really is, Merlin."

"I'm thinking a lot of juvenile thoughts right now," Merlin says.

"I know."

"Come-bucket. Come-guzzler. Jizz-monger. Come-canvas," he giggles.

Arthur swats him. "Shut up. You're ruining the romance."

"Hmm. Alright then, I love you," Merlin says, voice low and honest. He takes a deep breath and finishes plainly, "I love you quite madly."

Arthur nudges his lips against Merlin's forehead and he barely resists the temptation to set his face down on Arthur's chest, before he remembers how filthy it is down there.

"I love you too," Arthur replies. "You jizz-fountain, you."

<3<3<3 The End! <3<3<3

Thank you for reading this outrageous excuse for porn.  
Comments are love but I'm particularly keen on haikus, kittens and porn.


End file.
